Adenosine diphosphate, hereafter called ADP, is a principle factor in the aggregation of blood platelets. Platelet aggregation in the blood vessel of a mammal can lead to the formation of a thrombus. Agents which interfere with ADP-induced platelet aggregation are of use as antithrombotic drugs.
Substituted phenyl (N,N-dialkylamino)alkyl sulfides have been described in British Pat. No. 718,322. Other phenyl alkyl sulfides having dialkylamino or arylamino groups attached to the alkyl are also known from the literature. See Chawla et al., J. Med. Chem. 13, 480 (1970); Schuetz et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 80, 162 (1958); Kim et al., J. Amer. Chem. Soc. 74, 5102 (1952); Chem. Abstracts 79:18712; and British Pat. No. 1,371,650. Known phenyl alkylsulfides have displayed pharmacological properties as analgesics, anesthetics, central muscle relaxants, diuretics, and bactericides. In addition, analogs of N-(2-(4-chlorophenylthio)ethyl)-N,N-diethylamine hydrochloride have been studied as inhibitors of carotenoid biosynthesis in Phycomyces blakesleeanus. See Elahi, Phytochemistry 14, 133 (1975). Aminoalkyl aryl sulfides have been described by Karaulova et al. in Khimiia Geterotsiklicheskilah Soedinenii 11, No. 6, 759-764 (1975). None of the known compounds have been reported to have an inhibitory effect on the aggregation of blood platelets.
Various (aminoalkylthio)heterocyclic compounds are shown in the literature to be platelet aggregation inhibitors. See Elslager et al., J. Med. Chem. 15(1), 61 (1972) and Elslager et al., J. Heterocyclic Chem. 9, 1109 (1972).